


Bubbles

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected visitor while taking a bath.





	

Sam Carter slid her aching body into the vanilla scented bath; sandalwood candles, soft music, and a glass of chardonnay her only companions. Her teammates had pleaded with her to accompany them to O’Malley’s to celebrate their successful conclusion of a month of difficult negotiations on P3S-540, but she had begged off. She loved them all like family, but after thirty days of listening to them bicker, she wanted space.

She found her place in the latest Harlequin Blaze novel, and took a sip of wine. Jack had teased her mercilessly when he discovered her secret stash of the racy romance novels when the guys had come over to help her move. She’d forgotten all about the crate under the bed until Jack stood in the middle of her bedroom wearing that saucy smirk of his while holding up one of her favorites. Her squawk of outrage had brought Daniel and Teal’c running from the kitchen, but Jack had already concealed the book and crate inside a larger box. She could have kissed him for his discretion, even if he did continue to tease her about it in private.  


She checked the time on her music player. 23:30 hours her time which made it 01:30 hours in Washington. He could still be awake, but she didn’t want to disturb him if he’d already turned in. The last time Paul Davis had been at the SGC, he’d told her about the long hours Jack kept. It hadn’t surprised her. They were both workaholics; it was one of the many things they had in common. No, she would call him tomorrow. She sank back against the tub, losing herself in the story of the young blonde medic and her gruff special forces patient.

Jack toed off his shoes and set them just inside the front door. The lights were off, but he could see the candle flames flickering in the mirror, the bathroom door slightly ajar, the soft strains of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata playing in the background. He hadn’t been particularly quiet so he was surprised she had not reacted to the sound of the front door opening. He thought about calling out to her but realized she must have fallen asleep.

He’d flown out to the Springs yesterday for a routine meeting with Hank, but an emergency at Area 51 had called him away. He’d just returned, but learned from Walter that he had just missed SG-1. When he tried to call her, it had gone straight to voicemail. Daniel filled him in on the details of their last mission. No wonder she was tired.  


He tiptoed down the hall poking his head into the bathroom. Sure enough, Carter was out to the world, her blonde hair fanning out into the bath water. His right knee popped as he squatted down next to the tub.

Startled — Sam grabbed the hand that had been about to brush the hair out of her eyes and pulled his head underwater. Recognizing the disarray of silver hair under her hand, she released him, covering her mouth as he spluttered bubbles and bath water. “Jack? What are you doing here?”

“Getting my mouth washed out, apparently,” he grumbled.

“Oh, god. I ‘m sorry.” Her apology lacked sincerity as it was accompanied by more giggles. “You startled me.”She stroked the back of his neck, enjoying the closeness.

He struggled to his knees. The light blue shirt of his dress uniform was drenched, but at least he’d removed his jacket and tie before sneaking up on her. He watched as her fingers worked on undoing the buttons, first on the shirt, then at his fly. She tugged at his trousers until he stood and took them off. “Uh, Sam. I don’t think the tub is big enough for the both of us.”

She stood, smiling as he was too distracted by the soapy bubbles sliding over her skin to see what she had planned. He yelped as cold water from the shower hit him full in the chest. “Nope, I was thinking a nice, cold, shower.”

He could still hear her laughing as she escaped down the hall into the bedroom. He adjusted the temperature to something a little less frigid and rinsed off the scented bubbles. Finishing quickly he reached for a towel, only to find the towel rack empty.

“Carter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> 1_million_words bingo: shower/tub


End file.
